1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an adjustable steering column assembly for a vehicle, and more specifically to an adjustable steering column assembly having an electrically actuated locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steering columns often include a telescoping adjustment and/or a pivoting (rake or tilt) adjustment to adjust a position of a steering wheel. The steering columns include a locking mechanism to secure and release the telescoping adjustment and/or the pivoting adjustment. In the past, the locking mechanism was typically lever actuated by a vehicle operator. However, it has become common to utilize an electric motor to actuate the locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,860 discloses an adjustable steering column assembly having an electrically operated locking mechanism. The steering column assembly comprises a support bracket for attachment to the vehicle. A column jacket is coupled to the support bracket. The column jacket is moveable in both a longitudinal direction along a longitudinal axis and a pivotable direction relative to the support bracket about a pivot axis. The locking mechanism interconnects the support bracket and the column jacket. The locking mechanism is moveable between a lock position restricting the movement of the column jacket and a release position permitting the movement of the column jacket. An electric motor is coupled to the column jacket. The motor includes an output shaft rotatable about a primary axis. The motor drives the output shaft in a first rotational direction to release the locking mechanism and in a second rotational direction to engage the locking mechanism, i.e., the motor must operate in both a forward and reverse direction. Accordingly, the motor creates undesirable noise when reversing directions. Additionally, the vehicle must include a complex controller to control the rotational direction in which the motor drives the output shaft, depending upon the desired function, i.e., engaging or releasing the locking mechanism.